Like hate love
by MARY Shiraiwa
Summary: Midorima Shintaro un otaku orgulloso de serlo, Kazunari Takao, supuesto anti otaku aun sabiendo que es bastante entusiasta respecto a todo aquello, una enemistad que da un giro bastante extraño como si del odio al amor no hubiera más que un paso de diferencia aceptando cada una de las nimiedades que da el día a día producidas por complejos pero importantes sentimientos.


Kazunari Takao era de aquellos chicos a los cuales a pesar de que les gustara el anime, el manga, videojuegos entre otras variedades en ningún momento se consideró un otaku, más bien era bastante elitista en lo que concierne a sus propios gustos, postulándose entre aquellos que normalmente hacían mala cara ante tal difamado término, pese a su hastío por aquellas personas se consideraba alguien bastante afable en su punto, siendo socialmente popular con sus compañeros afianzando a todo su gran carisma y nobleza logrando una combinación agradable junto a aquella sonrisa inseparable.

Tenía una vida gustosa, nada controversial pasaba en ella, no tenia queja alguna evaluando que en sí, sus problemas más característicos no pasaban de un simple disgusto con su hermana o planamente en alguna mala nota, pero claro que la vida no se la quería dejar fácil, a todos nos toca siempre vivir algo de lo cual podemos catalogar como una piedrita en el zapato o en un tremendo dolor de trasero, aun le quedaba un año para graduarse y al fin tendría una vida universitaria avanzando un poco más e ir logrando cada una de sus metas y logros ya propuestos, no podía ser tan malo….

Y linda su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era escuetamente una patada en los huevos, en un inicio le ignoro como él lo hacía con su persona, pero después de todo no podía, ese maldito otaku lo sacaba de quicio en todo el sentido explicito de la palabra.

En clase de deportes la mayoría de sus compañeros incluyéndolo, decidieron jugar un poco de basquetbol, todos la pasaban bien, él incluido, mientras hacía alusión a sus no demasiados pero buenos dotes en aquel deporte, lo que no contaba era su no tan agradable encuentro con el frio suelo después de que un despistado chocase contra él, logro pararse encontrándose con un joven bastante alto que le miraba con el seño fruncido detrás de sus lentes.

El joven observo a takao, ignorando por completo las miradas que se dirigían a ellos a sabiendas que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero al parecer aquel chico de ojos azul plateados ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a esas situaciones -¿acaso eres despistado o estas ciego?- pregunto esperando una disculpa del mas bajo la cual nunca llego

-esa es mi línea, al parecer las gafas te sirven solo de adorno –miro minuciosamente al joven notando instantáneamente que era un otaku, preguntándose cómo alguien como aquel muchacho había llegado a catalogarse como uno, aceptaba que aquel chico no estaba nada mal, es mas podría asegurar que era bastante atractivo, tenía una belleza elegante sumándole lo que parecía casi un metro noventa de estatura, no era muy normal ver otakus como el.-cuál es tu nombre?

-Shintaro Midorima, y no me interesa saber el suyo, solo continuemos con el partido e ignoremos que esta pequeña falta paso, así no tendremos problemas. Pronuncio aquellas palabras en un tono cortante y directo, mientras le miraba fijamente sin variar su expresión en el rostro.

-Kazunari Takao, y apréndete bien el nombre otaku. Sonrió sabiendo que así este lo fuera, por el hecho de denominarlo otaku era probable que llegase a ofenderse ante el aparente insulto dirigido a su persona, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el tal Midorima sonreía igual que él, pero en una forma más altiva reflejando seguridad mientras se giraba y lo ignoraba de manera claramente descarada.

Ningún otaku venia y lo trataba de esa manera tan altanera y arrogante, un sentimiento de odio se instalo en él mientras que un pensamiento no tan grato se reflejaba en su antes imperturbable sonrisa - ese año sería un dolor de cabeza, aun así podría llegar a ser interesante si se lo proponía.

Pasaron los días y ese imbécil de Midorima no le prestaba la mas mínima atención, todo lo contrario lo ignoraba de una manera más que obvia, no tomando en cuenta cualquier cosa que el hiciese o dijese, estaba harto, quería atención, nadie pasaba de el de esa manera tan olímpica y teniendo eso en mente, solo atendió a lo que más sabia hacer cuando alguien le exasperaba de tal manera… fastidiar.

\- Shin chan ¿leyendo hentai tan temprano?. Se sentó justo al lado de Midorima, ese día salió de su casa más temprano que de costumbre llegando mucho antes del comienzo de las clases, encontrándose al otaku, notando que este llegaba a una hora bastante anticipada. Hizo ademan de quitarle el manga al peli verde notando que no era más ni nada menos que un yaoi, reconocía la portada, era uno lo suficientemente popular para que hasta él supiera de que trataba, la típica historia de aquel genero que en su opinión era demasiado romántica, pero su gran sorpresa era ver que alguien como Midorima leyese ese tipo de mangas, era alguien demasiado serio para mínimamente imaginarse algo como aquello.

Midorima le miro después de tanto tiempo sacándole una gran sonrisa mientras este con cara de chupar limones solo intentaba superficialmente seguir en su ansiada lectura –puedo prestártelos cuando quieras Takao

Saber que le recordaba y al fin y a al cabo le prestara atención, hacia que se entusiasmara a sabiendas que de esa forma podría molestarle sin ningún problema, pensando que no le ignoraria y no pasaría de él como solía hacerlo. –jamás leería algo como eso, no soy como tú, soy muy normal como para estar viendo ese tipo de cosas de tan mal gusto, me gustan unos que otros pero no me compares con los de tu tipo. Pronuncio de forma categórica mirando a Midorima de manera recriminatoria, además soy plenamente heterosexual, sabes Shin chan jamás pensé que tú fueras de esos. Solto aquellas palabras en tono burlesco mientras sonreia con suficiencia esperando la contra del oji verde.

Dirigió su atención plenamente a Takao, sabía que el todo sonrisitas lo único que pretendía era sacarle el mal genio, pero no se la dejaría fácil, mucho menos a alguien a quien lo único que le interesaba era joderle la vida como pasatiempo.- no soy gay, solo disfruto de todo tipo de géneros en el anime, alguien tan básico como tu jamás lo entendería. Tal vez Takao no caería es su respuesta poco elaborada pero tenía la esperanza de que al menos pasara de él sin entrar en detalles.

-no me hagas reír, no todos los otakus andan viendo cada temática, si lo lees es por gusto, así que no digas pendejadas, mínimo lo usas para tus soledades. Midorima no le contesto el comentario algo mordaz ya que prefirió enfrascarse en aquel tomo de manga haciendo gala a su poca y casi nula simpatía.

Takao lo odio con cada fibra de su ser, ese tipo era más estresante que un dolor de trasero, acaso no podía ser más amable y cambiar ese temperamento de tener estreñimiento diario, realmente la persona más intolerablemente y pesada que jamás se había cruzado.

Midorima era un otaku de aquellos que dan honor al sobrenombre y estaba más que jacto de serlo, y como no, era serio, reservado, orgulloso y con un temperamento que lo hacía ver inaccesible para quienes al menos tenían algún impulso de acercarse a su persona, le gustaba estar solo y tranquilo en su pequeña pero acogedora zona de confort en la cual se encargaba de disfrutar de cada una de sus compras, leyendo sus mangas, viendo sus series, jugando y trasnochándose con control en mano o simplemente buscando que articulo comprar que se acomode a su envidiable presupuesto, había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que alguna persona hacia tanto esfuerzo por sacarle al menos una palabra se su boca, así fueran de un innegable hastío, teniendo presente que a partir de aquel momento aquellos días pasaría a ser historia antigua, solo para ser un recuerdo anhelado para dar paso al tedio que va en aumento del cual el pelinegro se hacía cargo.

Takao no entendía que pasaba con ese sujeto, era simplemente irritante como si constantemente tuviera un palo metido en el trasero y su mayor repertorio de comunicación fueran constantes miradas de irritación, en cambio el hacia amigos con bastante facilidad teniendo buenas relaciones con sus compañeros destacando unos más que otros: Kiyoshi Miyaji aquel rubio cuyo temperamento no hacía más que dar miedo por su inexistente paciencia, Tetsuya kuroko un chico callado y comprensivo que normalmente no se hacía notar por los demás incluidos sus más cercanos amigos, entre esos estaba Satsuki Momoi la pechugona del colegio y Taiga Kagami, el típico chico agresivo pero buen amigo que nunca faltaba.

Era oficial esaba hasta los huevos del pelinegro, Shin chan algo, Shin chan lo otro, era molesto hasta el punto de hacerle perder su poca paciencia, pero sabiendo que el más alto nunca haría un espectáculo, aprovechaba para joderle todo lo que le quedaba de día, preguntándole porque el carácter de chupa limones estreñido constante que para él era extrañamente anormal en alguien de su edad.

Nunca lo dejaba en paz era algo que para su mala suerte se estaba empezando a acostumbrar, ese día por fortuna no se encontró al hiperactivo chico en toda la mañana cosa que lo tenia de muy buen humor, escuchando Can Do de Granrodeo en su adorado celular cuyo video también se reproducía, ignorando todo aquello que pasaba a su alrededor, pero como la perfección no existe y su suerte era una mierda, diviso al chico de ojos azul plateado que como últimamente era su costumbre se le sentaba al lado normalmente dispuesto a amargarle al día, resignado a tener que persuadir al peli negro con supuesta indiferencia y frialdad. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del más bajo.

-Shin chan quiero saber si me acompañarías a akihabara ya que quiero comprar unas cosas y la verdad no quiero ir a un sitio como ese lleno de gente como tú, y menos solo, así que quiero que me acompañes. Aquellas palabras le habían costado bastante pronunciarlas, pero lamentablemente Midorima era la única persona que conocía con ese tipo de gustos, sabiendo que ninguno de sus amigos lo escoltaría a un sitio como aquel decidió recurrir a la única persona con la cual su simpatía era nula, pero no importaba, de esa forma tal vez lograría sacarle una que otra riña al peli verde cosa que le agradaba desmedidamente.

-lo lamento Bakao pero asistiré al Tokyo anime fair que se realizara el sábado 19 de marzo, faltan pocos días y si voy terminare gastándome prácticamente todo lo que tengo guardado para ese evento. No negaría que la idea le parecía buena, pero él se conocía bastante y tenía la certeza que se acabaría todo como el comprador compulsivo que era. Miro a Takao dándose cuenta que este parecía un poco desanimado por la negativa, sabiendo que eso solo conllevaba a un peli negro molestando cada dos por tres, gritándole y fastidiándole hasta escuchar lo que quería, es decir una afirmación a su extraña invitación, decidió cambiar un poco de opinión y más bien abstenerse de hacer compras estúpidas e innecesarias.- pero tal vez pueda hacer una excepción por esta vez. Respondió de forma concisa dando a entender que aceptaba la invitación.

Los labios de Takao se curvaron en una enorme y radiante sonrisa mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a su respectivo asiento sabiendo que el profesor de la siguiente asignatura aparecería pronto, no podía negar que estaba bastante satisfecho con la afirmativa de Midorima, ya que era la primera vez que se tomaba el tiempo para ir a un sitio como aquel, que mejor que pasarla con alguien que conocía el lugar.

La expresión de Midorima era todo un poema, no podía creer que acababa de aceptar salir con la persona que más dolor de cabeza le había causado en toda su vida, teniendo en cuenta que su relación era de odio y fastidio, no podía esperar pasar un buen día, pero ya el error estaba hecho, no podía cambiar de opinión así quisiese, se resigno a esperar el dichoso y extraño día en el cual por alguna extraña razón sentía que no sería nada bueno.

 **Después del amor, lo más dulce es el odio.**

Henry Wadsworth


End file.
